


Baby don't go

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dying Keith, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Major Character Injury, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro's heart is breaking, hints to major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Sheith-injured Keith with strong language.





	Baby don't go

He bows his head. Hot tears sting his eyes, running down his face as he dissolves into great shuddering sobs. 

"Fuuuuck!" he cries. 

He began scrubbing his tear streaked face and raking his fingers through his buzzed hair.   
"No, no, no, please Baby, no," he babbles, nearly hyperventilating with growing panic. He collapses onto the bench and drops his head into his hands. 

 

"Please, no don't, don't leave me please. Don't go where I can't follow."   
Nothing matters anymore. Without Keith, there won't be anything left to live for... 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Few hours earlier:

 

The attack suddenly came out of nowhere, surprising the team who quickly jumped into action. Each one of the paladins jumped inside their lions and headed out full force to face The Galra. Their fight was going well until a large Galra ship appeared and held the witch Haggar on it with her shooting her black lightning out at them. 

Shiro dove down towards her and the ship, with Keith right on his tail. They both took action against her but soon everything changed when the ship's ion canon pointed directly at the Black Lion, at Shiro and Keith seemed to be the only one of them that noticed this happening. Keith with Red sped up and right before the canon struck at The Black Lion, Red shoved his aside and took the blunt of the hit along with a blast from Haggar.

"KEITH!!" yelled Shiro as he flew over towards The Red lion who was dark and not moving. 

As soon as he reached The Red Lion and began to fly him back towards the castle, the others began to take their aim at Haggar but it was no use at all, they were failing this battle dearly, especially with on of their lions off and one of their teammates possibly injured dearly for no matter how many times Shiro or the others called out to him, they all received was silence.

"Paladins! Were are ready to make the jump!'' yelled Allura, signally all of the Paladins to hurry back towards the castle to make their escape.

The second Shiro landed the lions in the hanger, he quickly jumped out of The Black Lion and dashed over towards where Red laid on her side.   
"Keith!!" yelled Shiro as he prayed for his feet to carry him faster. Off in the distance he could hear a set of footsteps coming his way. Shiro stopped before The Red Lion waiting for some kind of response.

"Keith? Babe answer me!" Shiro yelled but got nothing at all. He placed his human hand against the lion's nose and closed his eyes, placing his sweaty forehead against the cool metal of the lion.

"Please...please open up for me. I need to know if he's okay'' Shiro whispered to The Red Lion. Shiro had no idea if this would work, he had only seen Keith do it once with The Black Lion when the wormhole disaster happened, throwing the two of them on a strange planet. He knew that the others were all standing behind him now, waiting to see what would happen. He could hear Allura and Coran whispering behind him and the other paladins. His ears picked up a few words here and there about that there wasn't any possibility of The Red Lion opening up to anyone but her Paladin, but Shiro knew otherwise. He had seen Keith do it and knowing how much of a bond Keith held with The Red Lion, he knew that this lion cared for him dearly and knew that Keith was in love with him, so he whispered and prayed for Red to open so he can help Keith, to see him.

"I-I...I need to help him. Please let me care for him...'' Shiro whispered. 

After waiting a few seconds, Red began to rise up and then lowered her mouth, letting Shiro in. Shiro smiled up at Red and nodded his head as a thank you and rushed inside, ignoring the surprised gasps from Allura and the others. 

He ignored them because in this very moment, none of that mattered for a second, all that was on Shiro's mind was getting to Keith, his boyfriend, and making sure he was alright even though the pit in his stomach was telling him otherwise.

''Keith?!?" shouted Shiro as he ran up to the pilot's seat. He quickly made his way to the front of the chair to see Keith slumped over. Shiro's breath got trapped in this throat as he so no movement from Keith. Shiro reached out and gently removed Keith helmet to see blood upon his very pale face, paler than usual. Shiro didn't waste any second to swoop his love up into his arms, or answer the questions his teammates where shouting out to him.   
He knew that they were only worried and concerned for Keith but Shiro's mind was racing so quickly with panic and fear that even if he wanted to ease some of the team's worry he couldn't form the words to do it.

Keith was dead weight in his arms as he turned and pushed pasted the others and headed off towards the medical wing. Shiro kept glancing down at his love as he ran down the hallway, he was trying to not harm Keith anymore than he was by rushing down the hall. What Shiro didn't really like was how Keith's head just fell limp against his chest and shoulder. Shiro pulled him tighter to his chest, hoping that everything was going to be alright even though the voice inside him was screaming that it wasn't going to be alright.

When everyone got to the medical wing, Coran began to set up a pod while still treating and discovering Keith's injuries. They couldn't put Keith into the cryo pod yet before knowing what his injures where before hand. Shiro was staying right beside Keith, afraid that he he got too far from his boyfriend that he would lose him forever.

In the back of Shiro's mind he could feel Black's presence there telling him to calm down and that it was going to be fine. Shiro nodded his head at Black's comforting words and touch but still seeing Keith so pale and tiny scared the living day lights out of him.

Coran had finally determined Keith's injures and began getting the pod ready as Shiro stripped him out of his paladin armor and into the white cryo pod suit. As he undressed him, Shiro finger tips could feel how warm Keith's skin was, letting him know that Keith was running a fever.

But before they could get into the pod, Keith became to convulse right before them.

"Keith?!?" yelled Shiro as he rushed forward to hold Keith still as he had a seizure. If seeing him pale and blood on his face wasn't enough, now seeing him convulsing with a clearly high fever didn't set his nerves on ease. He could feel Black in the back of his mind but he couldn't focus on it at all. Tears began to sting his eyes as he watched the one he loved the most suffer so badly. Guilt and blame began to take over now. He couldn't help Keith at this moment, so he allowed himself to attack him. He should have noticed the ion canon, he shouldn't had to be pushed aside by Keith. Keith was stuck in this situation now because of him. His boyfriend was hurt dearly and it was all his fault.

Shiro's self hate was broken when he heard Pidge begin to cry beside him. He didn't know why she was crying until he looked over at Keith who was not coughing up blood.

Shiro shook his head and begged to put him into the pod but Coran said that they needed to get him stable first before putting in there cause that could be more harmful. Shiro tried to listen to him but all he saw was his lover dying before him, and there wasn't anything for him or the others to do to stop it, plus he was screaming at himself that this was all his fault, he was the reason for Keith possibly dying before his very eyes.

After about 30 minutes, Keith became stable and was quickly shoved into the pod to heal but Shiro wasn't blind to see the look Coran shot over at Allura and the color fading from her face.

This wasn't good. The air was so thick with fear and the unanswered questions that floated around them all.   
Shiro could tell that The Alteans knew something he and the others did not. But he tried not to dwell on that, he needed to focus on his love. 

For him, time felt like it was hardly moving as he stayed right next to Keith's pod, waiting for it to open up. He knew he would feel relief once he had Keith safe and sound within his arms. But, there was also a heavy set of fear laying upon his chest at the moment. Coran eventually came to him a few hours later to tell Shiro that he nor Allura knew how well the cryo pod would work on Keith due to his Galra DNA. Shiro couldn't wrap his mind around that, the pods had no problem healing Lance up, a human being who isn't Altean at all, so what Coran was telling him made no sense. If the pods were so used to Altean DNA then how could it helped Lance. Coran tried to explain that to him as well, saying Altean and the Human race weren't that much different, but that didn't add up in Shiro's mind as well. Keith has always appeared as a human, it was only recently that he and the others discovered his heritage, but then it hit him when Red began to act out of control in the hanger and Black trying to soothe him and Red down. That's when it hit him.

Coran was trying to say that they did all they could for Keith but in the end it wasn't enough. Red was pissed and wanted to be with her beloved paladin, she was the mother that Keith never had in his life. She cared and looked out for him plus she was hella protective of him too, nothing would stand in her way of keeping her paladin safe, so having the red lion flipping out in the hanger just gave him to push to know that Keith was slipping away from him and Shiro couldn't handle it, couldn't face the reality, the truth of this situation.

Tears fell from his face, as he watched the one he loved the most slowly disappear before him and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it from happening.

 

"Please, no don't, don't leave me please. Don't go where I can't follow." 

But Shiro knew no matter how much he begged and pleaded it wasn't going to happen, Keith was leaving him and Shiro felt the weight of it laying heavily against him plus the guilt that was now eating him up from the inside out because in his eyes, this was all his fault. Keith was dying because of him and nothing matters anymore. Without Keith, there won't be anything left to live for...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope it was good.
> 
> :)


End file.
